Because We're Friends, Right?
by angeline831
Summary: Because sharing kisses is what friends do, right? This was written loosely as if taking place right after Lelouch and Suzaku share that pocky kiss in R2SE6.


**Authors Note:** This is a repost of a fic I wrote last summer, but I edited the grammar and some of the wording. I hadn't posted it here, so I figured I would. It was written loosely as if taking place right after Lelouch and Suzaku share that pocky kiss in R2SE6, except I ended up changing the setting so that they're in a room at the school instead. And both are definitely wearing their school uniforms. Other than that, pretend it's right after the events of that sound drama. ^^;;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass, and this was written for fun, not profit.

Lelouch doesn't like that smirk on Suzaku's face as he calls them friends. When he finds himself about to either slap Suzaku or kiss him to wipe that smirk off his face, he turns sharply on his heel and leaves.

Suzaku follows moments later, looking somewhat annoyed. "What's your problem?" he asks when he gets close enough to touch him.

"This," Lelouch says, and, with only that as warning, grabs Suzaku's shoulders and jumps, wrapping his legs around Suzaku's waist and kissing him with as much force as he has in him.

He knows Suzaku's lips will be bruised later, and he likes that-it will teach Suzaku not to call them something as simple as "friends" again.

Suzaku backs Lelouch up against the wall, leaving Lelouch free to transfer his hands to Suzaku's hair without risking toppling them both.

When they both have to breathe, Suzaku makes a noise that sounds like "I see," and runs his hands around the inside of Lelouch's belt, untucking his shirt, indicating he should have this problem more often.

Lelouch needs to keep his mouth locked on Suzaku's, because they're only a short distance away from where the others are still gathered. Telltale moans would bring them all rushing out and blow all of his carefully-constructed protests of heterosexuality to pieces. He considers that perhaps he should have led Suzaku to the roof to make out, but he wasn't thinking because that smirk made him _so damn mad_.

Obviously, Suzaku is as clueless to Lelouch's thoughts as ever, because he breaks the kiss to transfer his attention to Lelouch's neck, at the same time moving his hands under his shirt to attack his nipples. Lelouch throws back his head and pants, trying too hard to keep quiet. It's as if Suzaku is trying to make him make noise and bring the whole school down on their heads.

In an attempt to even the score a little, he flexes his hips against Suzaku's, using his grip on his hair as leverage. He feels Suzaku wince and smiles-the hitch in his breath isn't entirely from pain.

That turns out to be a bad judgment call-he had forgotten that in his position, wrapped as securely around Suzaku as he is, Suzaku can move his hands anywhere he pleases. And apparently now Suzaku is inclined to reach for his belt.

Lelouch feels a flash of irritation at that-after all, if they were caught, it wouldn't be Suzaku photographed with his bare ass against the wall and his head thrown back in rapture. No, Suzaku would be fully clothed, with only his hair mussed. And Lelouch knows that Suzaku wouldn't even _care_-it's not as if he pays as much attention to his appearance as Lelouch does. It's not as if that look doesn't come naturally for him. No, he has to ruin careful planning on Lelouch's part because he is intent on debauching him in public.

The irritation lessens as Suzaku finishes with the belt and unzips his pants-and leaves completely when Suzaku hisses as his fingers touch bare skin.

Lelouch smiles faintly. "Of course not. I don't like the lines. Not with this uniform."

"Never?"

"Ever."

Suzaku's caresses become a little more purposeful at that.

This time it's Lelouch's breath that hisses inward as Suzaku finally stops playing around and takes his cock in hand. He fists it slowly and roughly, and Lelouch is fighting not to make that keening noise in his throat, fighting not to tell Suzaku to _hurry the fuck up_, fighting not to beg for it, fighting not to thrust into Suzaku's hand. Suzaku knows him too well, though, and kisses him just as Lelouch is ready to give up and scream.

Lelouch translates all of those urges into kissing Suzaku, this kiss even more violent than the one that started this whole mess, and comes in Suzaku's hand. Breaking the kiss and panting heavily, he looks at Suzaku. His eyes are glazed, and as Lelouch looks down, he can tell that Suzaku clearly didn't get off. Not only that, but he's staring at his hand as if to say _What now?_

Lelouch sighs, tucks himself back in his pants, fastens his belt, and takes Suzaku's wrist in his hand. Looking pointedly at the mess, he takes each of Suzaku's fingers into his mouth, slowly. It's worth not thinking about the taste for the look on Suzaku's face. Only when Suzaku's hand is no longer in danger of leaving spots on his clothes does he release him, and negotiate his feet back to the ground.

He briefly considers leaving Suzaku like this, as revenge for the risk involved having him bare-assed against the wall, but he reconsiders. He needs to straighten his clothes, anyway, and there's more than one way to make Suzaku suffer. So instead, he takes Suzaku's other hand and drags him to the bathroom.

Lelouch doesn't check the stalls when he opens the bathroom door-he knows that all the people he's already Geassed are still in the classroom. He thinks he would have noticed if someone came out and caught them. So he drags Suzaku to the corner by the sink. It's his turn against the wall this time.

Suzaku doesn't resist-his lust-fogged state has garnered Lelouch a rare compliance that would have been so useful on more than a few other occasions. He will have to keep this information filed for later.

Lelouch's fingers negotiate Suzaku's belt easily, but he can't resist dragging his fingers down the length of Suzaku's zipper before he opens it. Suzaku's penchant for self-denial and foolish martyrdom means that for his torture to have any effect, he has to draw this out.

Suzaku's hips follow the touch, seeking more, but Lelouch keeps it feather-light. He's in control here. Not Suzaku. The fact that he can best Suzaku on some physical plane is something to revel in, to savor like the sweet victory it is. He drags his fingers back up and opens the button, but makes another teasing caress down the length of the zipper without opening it. Suzaku grabs his hand and holds it against his crotch, but Lelouch simply opens his hand and waits-if Suzaku wants more, he has to ask for it, not take it.

Thirty seconds-Suzaku is clearly waiting for him to crack first-and Suzaku finally releases his wrist. Lelouch smirks, and rewards the small submission by finally pulling down the zipper. As slowly as he possibly can.

The pants are so loose on Suzaku that one judicious push sends them to the floor, leaving Suzaku covered only by his bright white underwear. Lelouch smiles at the mark of innocence-an innocence that he knows Suzaku doesn't feel, and truly isn't in most ways. But in the sexual arena, Lelouch is by far the more knowledgeable one.

He sinks to his knees, hooks his fingers in the waistband of Suzaku's underwear, and inches them downward. As Suzaku's cock is exposed, he blows on it, and gets the satisfaction of hearing Suzaku whimper. He knows he should probably hurry-people will start to miss them soon-but he likes the teasing. And he wants to hear Suzaku beg. So he continues easing the underwear down his legs, touching as little skin as possible.

When the underwear reaches his feet, he drags his nails up to Suzaku's thighs, and flexes his fingers, exhaling again inches from Suzaku's cock. Suzaku is noticeably struggling to keep his hands against the wall. Lelouch nods in satisfaction and eases his fingers ever closer-stopping millimeters away from his target.

Sometimes he marvels at his own control-he wants this almost as much as Suzaku does, but making him beg for it makes it so much sweeter. He also enjoys the reminder that being on his knees doesn't mean he's the submissive one.

Finally, he hears Suzaku say, "Please." Small concessions, won a little at a time, he knows, but concessions nonetheless. Keeping his mouth as an ever-present reminder of what's going to happen, he moves his right hand to Suzaku's cock and fists it slowly. Revenge, yes, but much more torture-his hands don't have Suzaku's calluses to provide friction, so it's so much less fulfilling than it could be.

If the wall tile were a bed, Suzaku would be gripping the sheets now, but as it is, he's groping at the wall, searching for a handhold and keeping his hips still-he knows if he moves them, he'll never get any relief.

In search of that same keening whine Suzaku pulled from him in the hallway, Lelouch slows his motions down. And then he hears it. "Pleeeeease, Lelouch." Suzaku's voice is about half an octave higher than usual, a pitch he never allows himself anymore.

Since he begged so prettily, Lelouch obliges. He takes just the tip into his mouth, and Suzaku's hips jerk. Lelouch meets Suzaku's eyes and glares in warning.

Suzaku stills. Lelouch almost feels he's being mean, but if Suzaku has the bodily to go unscathed through a patchwork of lasers, he can still his hips for a few minutes. The feats don't even compare.

Lelouch continues the motion of his hand, but uses his mouth to echo it, making it seem like he's taking much more in his mouth than he actually is, because he's already going to return to the others disheveled-he doesn't need to add a sore throat to it.

Suzaku apparently doesn't mind-that's not the issue. By now, Suzaku is almost chanting under his breath, "Faster. More. Oh God, faster." Lelouch obliges, picking up the tempo little by little and hearing Suzaku's breath hitch every time he does. Soon Suzaku's breath is hitching on every stroke down, and Lelouch knows he's close. So he removes his hand, and moves his head down so that the head of Suzaku's cock is reaching the back of his mouth. From the sound of the crack on the tile above him, Suzaku hit his head on the wall. Lelouch hums, and Suzaku finally screams for him. It's more than worth getting his uniform dirty to hear it. Halfway into the scream, Suzaku starts pumping his hips again. Lelouch lets him-the abandon in the scream is worth it.

When Suzaku comes, Lelouch swallows-there's no need in making any more of a mess than they already have. When it's over, he stands up and starts tucking his shirt back in-Suzaku can take care of himself. Suzaku's done before Lelouch has finished restoring his appearance to normal, and Lelouch realizes he's heading back to the classroom. There's no way to avert this disaster-Suzaku's lips are bruised and swollen, and he looks like he's just been utterly taken advantage of. And there's no way he can hide his own lips when he walks back into the room. Damn. He glares at Suzaku, as if it's all his fault-as if Lelouch didn't jump Suzaku in the hallway and demand to be pleased. Suzaku smiles, makes a cursory effort with his hair, and walks out of the bathroom.

Lelouch curses. He'll get Suzaku for this somehow.


End file.
